


Planet waltz

by KingsleyVonWoofers



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, alien reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers
Summary: Morty, a curious boy, & you, a lonely alien girl, meet by random chance.
Relationships: Morty Smith/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Planet waltz

As the wind blew through the ridiculously large foliage on the hillside, it carried the smell of sand & blueberries. The pale purple & pink grass swayed with the direction of the breeze in an elegant fashion. Morty walked around, enjoying the lovely scenery & the view through the thin yet strong atmosphere of planet Xovii, or X-11 as Rick called it. He decided to sit down once he reached the top of the hill, where these jungle-like trees were. Little did he know that creatures lived in those trees.

You watched with great curiosity as the human visitor seemed to relax on the hilltop. He seemed like a decent specimen, rather cute too. You climbed down the tree, your retractable claws helping you keep balance. As you reached the ground, you straightened out your dress which was made out of giant, pink-tip white petals. You walked towards the newcomer as your antennae twitched in curiosity.

"Um, hi." you called out softly. However, despite you calm tone, the poor boy seemed to freak out.

"Oh, I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't- I didn't know this planet was inhabited!" he said, panic clouding his eyes. You quickly tried to get him to calm down. He seemed to calm down as he captured your features clearly.

You had a turquoise body with plum stripes on your arms & legs as well as plum markings on your face. You had 3 shiny eyes, no nose, 2 sets of antennae, & a lizard-like tail. You had 4 tiny fangs that hung out of your mouth & a very flattering, glowing crystal on your chest 

"Oh, jeez, y-you're really pretty." he said. You giggled at his awkwardness, asking for his name. His name was Morty Smith, a rather unique feature about humans, having last names 

"I'm (y/n). I've never seen a real human before." you said, fascination covering your expression. Morty seemed a bit shy, so you thought maybe explaining yourself to him might help.

"I've heard stories about humans, one of them being that humans dance. I've heard of something called a waltz. I'm a rather lonely girl & I was hoping you'd teach me how to waltz?" your gentle voice seemed to make him feel the need to give you a chance.

He took your hand, the feeling of his skin super soft compared to yours, & guided it to rest on his shoulder. One of his hands rested on your hip, while his remaining hand held your other hand. He gently guided you from side to side while slowly spinning in a circle. The steps were a bit difficult to follow at first, but you were a quick learner. He smiled the whole time he watched you dance from side to side. You took joy in learning how to dance, unaware of what was about to happen.

"You're an amazing dancer, (y/n)." he said, his voice much softer now. You blushed at his words, unable to hide your bashfulness. Your dancing suddenly stopped, Morty saying that he needed to head home now. But, before he left, he pressed his soft lips against yours. You've heard of humans doing this as a sign of love & passion. You HAD to kiss back, he was such a sweet person.

"Please tell me you'll visit Xovii again, Morty. I'd love to see you again." you said as he bid you farewell. You couldn't believe it, you'd just fallen in love with a human, but you didn't care.


End file.
